The TARDIS Tales
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: A collection of oneshots that vary in pairings, characters, ratings, genres, etc. Prompts are very welcomed! Prompt 1: "He can't shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere."
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So, I'm starting a series of Doctor Who one shots and I would love some prompts! I already have a few written out. :) I'll take any genre, and ship, any character, and rating, etc. I TRULY MEAN ANYTHING! Except OCs. Maybe of you give a prompt like, "Have yourself meet the Doctor," I'll do it, but I'm rubbish at OCs otherwise. XD**

**So yeah, send me some prompts, and I'll write them out! :D Oh, and normal reviews are lovely! :D**

**~ Sunny**


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Hey! First little thingie I wrote! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Title:** Your Guardian Ange_l  
_**Summary:** "He can't shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere."_  
_**Rating:** K+_  
_**Character(s):** Eleven, Ten, Clara_  
_**Pairing(s):** Doctor & Clara_  
_**Genre(s):** Romance & Sci-Fi_  
_**Setting:**_ _50th Anniversary_  
_**Word Count:** 774_

* * *

He can't shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere.

She has that familiar face; the one that you know you've seen before, but can't quite place when and where.

The Doctor thought hard. _Clara_. Her name was Clara. He mouthed the name several times, trying to see if it would ring a bell. _Clara_.

He walked over to his future self slowly. "Do we know her from before?" he asked cautiously. He didn't know how else to word it.

But his future self just gave him that knowing smile, whispering, "Spoilers, mate."

The Doctor just sighed. He walked into _his_ TARDIS - not his future's - and thought about the mysterious girl. He played with the controls. "Show me the history of Clara Oswald." It showed up blank. _Mysterious_. That was a great way to describe her. _Impossible_, perhaps. _Who is she?_

"Hey, there."

The Doctor's head snapped up quickly, viewing that angelic face. She stood there with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe of the TARDIS. "Er, hey," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Clara asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said all but too quickly. "Er, I mean, not much." He quickly moved the screen he was staring at out of her view. He wasn't sure how she would take the fact that he was looking her up.

She giggled softly, walking forward. "You're getting flustered there, Doc! You're obviously thinking about something important. You have that face - the one where you're thinking about something you can't figure out."

She knew him. She knew him very well. Even Rose can't tell the difference between his thoughtful looks. "You've seen it before, then?" It was more of a statement.

"Yeah. Quite a bit. He - my Doctor - just stopped looking at me like that a bit back."

The Doctor tried not to think too much about how she referred to his future self as hers. _Her_ Doctor. _His_ Clara. "Who are you?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he had been thinking about it too much. He had to know.

"Your guardian angel," Clara joked. She gave him one of her big, cheeky grins.

"You are certainly beautiful enough to be an angel," he said boldly. He hadn't met to say that either.

Clara raised her eyebrow at the Doctor, her smile turning into a smirk. "Down boy." The Doctor opened his mouth, only to close it. "You're just as easy to rile up as your eleventh self!" She playfully hopped forward. She was standing right in front of him. If he were to lift an arm up, he'd be touching her.

"You love hi- me, don't you? The future me." He had to know. Deep down, he feels like he knows that he will love her - he _does_ love her. He's only just met her, but he feels more connected to her than anyone else in his life.

"I love you. _All_ of you," Clara whispers softly. He realized then that his future self didn't know this. The way she said it, it's as if she had only admitted it to herself just now.

In that very moment, the Doctor felt infinite. Like he could survive anything. He just needed _her_. _His_ Clara. He saw her as she moved even closer. She tentatively reached for his hand, taking it in hers. He grabbed her hand firmly.

The Doctor saw her as she moved closer. Her other hand slowly lifted itself up and planted down on his chest as she reached up on her tiptoes. "Because I may never get another chance..." she whispered, trailing off as her eyes lidded. He slid a hand down to her waist and gently held it as he leaned down to connect their lips.

Their lips moved together slowly. They brushed over each other continuously. Their conjoined hands were no longer connected; the Doctor moved both of his to wrap around her waist, hers remained on his chest as they other moved to caress his neck.

Clara began to pull away slowly. He didn't want it to end - he never wanted it to end - but she wasn't his. At least, not this face. She loved his next face, no matter what she says, but he cherished every moment with her.

"Tell me," the Doctor managed to say. "Tell my next face before it's too late."

Clara smiled sadly. "It's already too late," she whispered.

That was the last time he had ever seen Clara Oswald.

At least with this face.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Reviews make my day! :D**

**~ Sunny**


End file.
